You Found Me
by GreenRules95
Summary: Seventeen year old, good girl, Charlotte Page had many things on her to-do list before graduation. Getting involved with Henry Hart - the new delinquent boy who keeps everyone at a distance and detaches himself from his feelings wasn't one of them...but it looks like its going to happen whether she wants it to or not. Chenry AU.
1. Junk 'N' Stuff

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the show Henry Danger. I do however, own the idea for this story and anything else fictional you don't recognise. Please DO NOT plagarize.**

 **Author's Note:** This story will be told in Charlottes P.O.V. This is also an AU (alternate universe) story. I apologise for any typos in advance.

* * *

 **You Found Me - Chapter One: Junk 'N' Stuff**

Sleep. I needed sleep. But this 'Captain Man and Kid Danger' Comic was too good. My eyes were straining but my brain was on alert. Just one more page, just one!

"Charlotte? You better not be awake reading those comics again," My mother's voice could be heard right outside my bedroom door making me jump. Quickly composing myself, I switched the lamp at my bedside table off and reached for my flashlight.

"Mom, I was just about to go to bed," I replied; exaggerating a tired voice was bound to trick her. She didn't have to know I was about to hide under my bed sheets with a flashlight in one hand, ready to stay up like a sneaky 5th grader.

"Hm. Alright. Goodnight, sweetie," Hearing her footsteps drift away, I smirked as if I'd just gotten away with murder. You'd think being seventeen I wouldn't be treated like such a child, but that's not how it worked in my family apparently. As I settled myself in a more comfortable position, you could say I was more than startled when my pear phone started vibrating.

After a moment of just staring at it in astonishment, I let out a sigh and made to grab for it without checking the Caller ID. I was already sure of who was on the line (I mean, who else was going to call me at such a late hour.)

"Jasper, it's late and for the _fifth_ time I will _not_ go shopping for buckets with you all the way in another state!" I whispered as loudly as I thought was possible without triggering my mother's freaky 'dog-like' hearing. Expecting to hear whining from my best friend on the other line, all I heard was an awkward pause.

"...Uh, Charlotte?" The deep voice that replied definitely wasn't Jasper's. In fact, that sounded like...

 _"Mr. Manchester?"_

Mr. Manchester was the owner of the local 'weirdo' shop known as 'Junk 'N' Stuff'; the only place in Swellview that sold...well junk. And said shop was where I'd applied to work for two weeks prior to the call I was currently on.

In all honesty I'd forgotten all about it. I had seen the ad for 'help' on the way home from school in the shop window and without really much thought, put my name down on the (very empty might I add) list before quickly filling out an application.

That however, didn't explain as to why he was calling me at 1:30 AM. Though if I was honest, he was little odd himself.

"Yeah, sorry to call you at such a late hour. I was preoccupied with uh...other duties and this was the only available time I could make time to speak with you." Yupp, really odd.

"I just wanted to inform you that I reviewed your application and you're hired. You can start working at Junk 'N' Stuff tomorrow at 11 AM." My embarrassment over shouting about buckets to anyone other than Jasper was shortlived, as I let out a squeal in excitement.

"I got the job?! Really? Thank you so much, Mr. Manchester!" I probably sounded a little too excited because he chuckled.

"It's a pleasure, Charlotte, and call me Ray."

"Will do, Ray. See you tomorrow!" We both hung up the phone and a grin was practically splitting my face as I went back to reading.

"Charlotte?! I thought you were sleeping. What was that noise?" Oops. I couldn't have made _that_ much noise yet my mother was back outside my door. She hears at a higher frequency than the rest of us, I swear.

"Nothing mom! Just saw a spider but I handled it...goodnight!" I didn't have to see her to know she was glaring suspiciously to herself, but she shuffled away eventually. I let out a sigh of relief as I turned the page of the comic in my hand. I silently vowed that once I grew tired, I would make sure I'd put it away and get some sleep for my first day at my new job. Money would soon be mine.

 **-X-**

"That shirt is hideous," Were the words that my other best friend Bianca White (one would need someone else to keep them sane with Jasper always around) greeted me with the next day once I'd shut the passenger door to her car.

With a cheesy smile, I responded with a sarcastic "Thanks, Bianca, I love you too."

Bianca leered at me and as per usual it failed to bother me. Clothes and fashion were her 'thing'- hence why I was getting the third degree for just a simple T-shirt choice.

"Charlotte, it's got a taco with a smiley face on it! I can't associate myself with people who decide to dress like this." I pouted as I looked down at the clothing in question. I had happened to find it very cute and was happy with my purchase.

"But it says, 'Let's taco 'bout it' underneath the smiling taco. Does that not scream food chic?"

"No Char, it doesn't."

"You're a pun-hater, aren't you? Just admit it." Bianca rolled her eyes in my direction and just simply turned on the ignition without replying. I laughed and put my seatbelt on.

Bianca had been my best friend since she'd transferred to Swellview in the sixth grade. Now that we were seniors in highschool, you'd think she'd stop hounding me on what I decided to wear. I guess not.

"So, new job!" Bianca decided to change the subject, which was probably a good idea or we'd be arguing about unimportant things the whole ride.

"Yupp! I'll be richer than you in no time." I grinned, changing the radio station to something that we'd both like.

"Well, I mean it's not like you're working for Louis Vutton. It's a junk shop. You're probably the only person who applied there - what with that weird guy who owns the place and all."

"Hey, Ray is nice." I defended him, crossing my arms over my chest.

" _Ray_?" Bianca's tone sounded astonished and her eyebrows rose above her bangs. "Since when were you guys on a first name basis?"

"Since he called me last night and offered me the job," I explained with a shrug. It probably sounded way more wrong from an outsider's view, because Bianca was now gaping as she kept her eyes on the road.

"What?! Charlotte, that's creepy! Why would he not wait till a reasonable hour? What if he's some...sick...well, creep?!"

"Nah, he's just a little weird." I tried my best to sound nonchalant because I didn't want to think about how right she was - it was too late to back out now. "Turn here."

Two minutes later and we were at our destination. I hopped out of the car and bid Bianca farewell - but not before she offered me her pepper spray and I declined of course (what real danger was I going to get myself into anyway?)

The sound of the bell chiming made me smile as I stepped inside the shop known as 'Junk 'N' Stuff'. As expected, there was junk pretty much everywhere - and I was more than excited to be the one that sold more than half these items. Funnily enough people actually bought things from this place.

Taking in my surroundings, I failed to notice someone was staring at me from across the room until the smell of smoke caused me to wrinkle my nose. Turning my eyes to the left I noticed the culprit for said smoke.

There was a blonde boy standing at the paying counter, his elbows resting on the top as he inhaled a cigarette.

 _Was that even allowed in here?_ Was the thought that immediately came to my mind.

I raised an eyebrow at the intense stare he seemed to be giving me, but he didn't seem phased by being caught at all. His blonde hair was falling into his light brown eyes slightly, and the grey beanie on his head matched the grey shirt he was wearing. He also had a large tattoo right in the middle of his bicep.

It looked like...a bulldog?

Who the heck is this kid?

"Uh..." I tried to ignore how awkward this obviously was by speaking. "Do you know where Mr. Manchester is?"

That was the only question I deemed fit to break the silence between us and yet blonde boy didn't answer. Instead his eyes seemed to travel up and down my frame slowly as if assessing me before simply taking another drag of the cigarette in his hand.

"Excuse me? Also, is that allowed in here?" I pointed to the offensive object in between his fingers and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow as he exhaled the smoke that had been briefly in his lungs.

"What's it to you?" He finally replied in a bored tone. I had to hold back a scoff at this blatant disrespect.

"Nothing," I said, glancing away for a second to compose myself, "But I mean...you didn't answer my first question."

"I didn't feel like it," He told me with a shrug and I simply couldn't hold back my glare this time.

"You didn't _feel_ like it?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" A smirk had emerged onto his lips, and if I hadn't been so annoyed I would have appreciated how attractive it made him without reluctance.

"Listen here, buddy. I'm the new employee and once I get settled in I'm going to have to ask you out of here." I told him, crossing my arms for effect. I don't think it worked because instead he just seemed slightly amused at my attempt at authority.

"Is that right?"

"Yes. And not only are you being asked to leave because you're smoking, but because you just seem to give off this vibe of an asshole that -"

"Charlotte! You're here!" My heated words were cut off by the warm welcoming of Mr. Manchester - or Ray, as he had asked me to call him the previous night - walking out from the back of the shop.

"Oh uh, Hi Ray," I straightened my posture and unfolded my arms to clasp my hands together in front of me. With an innocent smile, I added "I'm ready to start working."

"Great, I'll go get your name tag," He glanced at the boy who was dubbing out his cigarette on top of the counter and frowned at his actions.

"What have I told you about doing that in here?" Ray reprimanded him, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry." The boy replied with another shrug, but unsurprisingly he didn't sound sorry at all.

"I see you've met my Godson, Henry." Ray informed me as he turned to look in my direction again. I raised an eyebrow at this new information. Godson? So, he wasn't just some asshole customer who had wondered in and stood where he saw fit...he was just an asshole period.

"Ah...Godson. Yeah, I have," Clearing my throat, I tried my best to sound polite. "It's nice to meet you, Henry."

In response, he snorted. _Well excuse you, Henry._

"Sure, it is," He replied, with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't be rude." Ray sighed with a shake of his head. Once again Henry shrugged and began to drum his fingers against the counter below him. Shrugging seemed to be his favourite past time or something.

"He'll be working here too so you'll be able to help each other out." I could feel my stomach dropping to my feet as my eyes widened. Great. A rude bad boy wannabe as my co-worker...this was all I needed.

"Sounds...good!" Hopefully the smile on my face wasn't too wide, but who would blame me for having trouble faking happiness upon hearing news about working with this so-called Henry?

"Now that's been said, I'll go get your name tag now," Ray said with a smile before whizzing off into the back again. The smile on my own face was gone in a flash as I turned my attention back to the idiot in front of me.

"Don't look too happy, sweetheart." Henry said, and low and behold the smirk was back. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was turn around, walk out of the store and call and plead with Bianca to drive me home. (Even if that meant hearing 'I told you!' screamed in my ear for the whole twenty minutes of the ride.)

"Working with you isn't exactly something to smile about."

"The feelings mutual..." His eyes wandered over my face before he finished his sentence with what would come to be a new nick name. " _Sweetheart_."

He used a mocking tone, making the term of endearment sound more like an insult. I could hear his snickering as I let out an exhausted sigh. _Exhausted_. And I hadn't even _worked_ here yet!

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I've been working on this story for AGES so I thought maybe it was time to finally post a chapter lmao. That being said, I'm still not EXACTLY sure where I'm going with this story so bare with me. Reviews/Faves/Alerts are appreciated :)


	2. It's A Small World

**You Found Me - Chapter Two: It's a Small World**

My first shift at 'Junk N Stuff' was as horrible as expected.

Not because I didn't make any sales. A surprising amount of people actually bought stuff.

Not because Ray was a horrible boss. He was a great boss - a little strange, but a great boss all in all.

It was no one other than my co-worker who was the source of my problems; sucking the life out of me, as I tried to get through four hours of being in his presence.

Good for nothing _Henry Hart_.

He didn't really do anything to help make any sales at all. It seemed like driving customers away was his specialty instead. All he'd managed to do was glare and/or insult anyone who'd tried to speak to him, and to make sure they didn't leave with a horrible opinion of the place, _I_ had to save the day with what I consider to be my amazing people skills.

With a middle-aged woman smiling at me and briefly side-eying Henry before she left the store, my shift was finally over. I sighed with relief, turning to face the idiot of the hour (or should I say four hours) only to see that he was now nonchalantly checking for what was probably notifications on his phone without a care in the world. I could feel the incredulous stare on my face as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What was that?" I asked him, still in disbelief over the way he'd interacted with others.

"What was what?" He didn't even look up from his phone as he answered my question with another question.

"Uh, the past four hours?!" I exclaimed, and from the tone of my voice he rolled his eyes before finally paying me full attention.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Bolton?" He seemed annoyed now, which was amazing considering that exact emotion should have belonged to me!

"You, Henry, that's what." I walked over to the counter - where he'd stood pretty much the whole time since I'd walked in - and stopped once I was directly in front of it.

"I had to save like 70% of the sales today, as you decided that being an ass was the way to go." I slammed a hand down on the counter but he didn't flinch. Instead he glanced at my hand like I'd merely leaned on it before meeting my eyes again.

"What's your point?"

"My point?" I laughed with disbelief, "My point is that you need to stop this..." I gestured a hand in his direction "Whatever this attitude problem is, and get it together."

He let out a scoff like sound before replying with a disinterested "Whatever." And putting his attention back to his phone again.

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"How's it going guys?" Ray said with a warm smile as he strolled back into the room. What he'd been doing for the past four hours I would never know...and would probably never want to know either.

"I would like to say good Ray but..." I jerked my thumb behind me in Henry's direction without even bothering to turn around. "Henry didn't want to play nice with the customers."

"So, you're not just uptight but you're a snitch too?" I could hear Henry say from behind me, a sarcastic chuckle in his voice as he spoke.

"A snitch or just honest, you decide." I told him with a shrug and a mock smile. His expression was suddenly unamused and I felt a great sense of satisfaction.

"I'm sorry about that Charlotte," Ray said with a sigh. He turned his attention to Henry and pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

"I'll be dealing with you later."

"Can't wait," Henry deadpanned, staring ahead at the space in front of him. I patted Ray's arm in sympathy and made to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ray." Glancing at Henry I nodded at him but couldn't stop the thought in my head. _Hope to see you never_.

Ten minutes later I was waiting for Bianca to make a reappearance with her car so we could go to the mall together. Standing outside Junk 'N' Stuff, I switched back and forth between tapping my foot impatiently and looking at the watch on my wrist (only to see my wrist bare every time and quickly remembering I no longer had one thanks' to Jasper testing out one of his so called 'life hack's' on it.)

"You're still here?" A disinterested voice came from behind me, and two seconds later my new co-worker was standing next to me with a cigarette and a lighter in his hands.

"Not by choice," I replied, wrinkling my noise at the smell of smoke once he lit the one in his fingers and proceeded to inhale. After two minutes of silence, Henry stubbed the last of cigarette out with the bottom of his shoe and it was only then I realised I'd been staring at him the whole time.

And as much as I wanted to deny it...he looked cool.

Hot, even.

But he was of course _never_ going to know such a compliment was roaming around in my head. I quickly looked away feeling stupid for even thinking it in the first place.

"Nice to know you have a mute button," He suddenly stated, bringing me out of my thoughts. Looking up into his light brown eyes, it seemed he'd been staring at me for a while. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Or maybe I just can't be bothered to waste my breath on you right now. Have you thought about that?" Why was he even talking to me? He'd ignored me plenty during our shift.

"Never mind. That was nice while it lasted." He countered with an amused smirk.

Just as I was about to reply with something incredibly witty, I noticed Bianca's car coming towards us.

"Thank God," I muttered under my breath before glancing at Henry. "Later." I said before rushing to my best friend's car.

"Ugh, let's get out of here, B," I said, trying to quickly put my seat belt on.

"Whoa, Char. What's the rush?" She looked startled at my rapid movements.

"I need to get away from my new co-worker. He's an absolute nightmare." Bianca's startled stare suddenly switched to a smirk.

"Is he hot?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"That is beside the point, Bianca. He's a jerk." Still smirking, she turned to her side of the window.

"I don't see anybody."

"He's probably gone back inside. Good riddance." I let out a breath and then smiled.

"Let's get out of here. I need some fries or something."

 **-X-**

The rest of the weekend passed by rather quickly. I read some 'Captain Man and Kid Danger' comics and hung out with Jasper and Bianca. I also spent an odd amount of time thinking about ways of dealing with a certain unpleasant blond that I would be working with for the next...well until I quit.

Monday reared its ugly head all too soon, and I found myself blinking back sleep as I stepped in through the doors of Swellview High so early in the morning.

As much as I loved school and learning, I wasn't the fondest of walking up early. Sighing, I opened my locker and stuffed some books in there that I wouldn't need until later. Just as I was shutting it closed, I turned to see Bianca speed walking towards me with an excited expression on her face. Oh boy.

"OH-EM-GEE, CHARLOTTE!" She stopped in front of me and I watched astonished as she started jumping up and down and squealing. If this was anybody else I would've pretended I didn't know them and walked away. But because this was my best friend I was unfortunately obligated to let it slide.

"Bianca, how could you possibly be this cheery so early in the morning." At this point she had stilled her jumping but she was still grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. It was starting to creep me out if I'm honest.

"Apparently there's a new guy transferring into our grade and Chloe said he's like... _beyond_ hot. Like model hot." I quirked an eyebrow at this description. Model hot? Please. Chloe needed to chill with the exaggeration.

"Hotter than Blake Middleton?" Bianca rolled her eyes and snorted at the mention of the name.

"Way hotter. Besides, that's your man, I never thought Blake was that hot anyway." Offended, I audibly gasped and brought a hand to my chest. Blake Middleton was the hottest guy at Swellview. Well, at least I thought so. He was on the football team, got good grades and had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. You could say I was kind of crazy about him...that is, if you count three years of wishing he was mine and doing nothing about it to be crazy, at least.

"Not that hot? Bianca he's perfect! How can you not see it?"

"Because I'm not obsessed like you." I gasped again and she ignored me and continued, "You've had like the biggest crush on him since freshman year. Just ask him out already!" I spluttered like she was crazy.

"Yeah, like he would even say yes. And besides, I can barely say a word to him without choking on air, you know this."

"True, it's very amusing." She snickered, and I glared at her.

" _Moving on_...who is this new guy anyway? If model hot is being used to describe him I'm expecting a celebrity or something."

"I haven't seen him yet, but I'm totally ready to drool over him once I do." And it looked like she was getting her wish. As if on cue, we overheard someone not too far away from us whisper rather loudly? "Who is that?! He's _so_ hot."

Simultaneously, Bianca and I turned our heads in the direction that all the girls around us seemed to be forming heart eyes in.

And the anticipation dulled in my eyes immediately when they just so happened to land on the last person I would've expected to see.

" _Henry Hart?!_ " I shrieked horrified. In ripped jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and a beanie on top of his blond head, he cruised down the hallway with his hands in his pockets and a bag strap on one shoulder, an emotionless expression on his face.

"Ugh, B! That's the asshole co-worker I was telling you about! And putting that fact aside he's not even that hot anyway – Bianca?" I stopped talking when I looked over at my best friend and her expression was as if she'd seen a ghost. She didn't respond as she continue to look at Henry strolling in our direction.

"Henry..." She whispered, her tone sounding as if she was distraught. And that's when it hit me.

"Wait, wait...do you _know_ him?!" At this question, Bianca turned to face me with a look of disdain on her face. Then she began to speak.

"I-"

"Bolton. I should've figured you'd be here," Henry's annoying voice intervened. I turned to shoot him a look of disgust and he seemed to have a similar look of unhappiness on his face. Then he turned his direction to Bianca and once he took in who he was looking at he raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Shit and Bianca White? What a small world this is. Long time no see." Bianca didn't reply; instead she bit her lip, looking very uncomfortable.

Okay, what the hell had happened between _these two_?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _So that's chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed :) if you were wondering yes Blake is the same Blake that Henry called 'blarf' in that episode in season 2 lmao. There are like...well not many guys on the show and I prefer someone who is cannon than to make up some OC. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted so far!_


	3. Messy

**You Found Me - Chapter Three: Messy**

Before I could ask any real tough questions about what the heck was going on the warning bell rang. Bianca took this as her chance to escape and mumbled something incoherent before rushing away from us in such a fast walk I was surprised she didn't start sprinting. I watched her go silently with wide eyes, too astonished to say anything.

"I didn't expect her to start avoiding me _that_ quick." Henry said from his place beside me, the sick amusement in his voice clear. I turned to face him with an irritated expression on my face.

"What the hell did you do to my best friend?" Henry looked towards me with a raised eyebrow. Probably upon noticing the accusatory tone I was using.

"Maybe you should ask your _best friend_ that. Funny you should call her that if she's keeping secrets like what happened between us from you." He retorted with a shrug. If I agreed with violence I would have smacked him, but I don't and I'm awfully weak anyways. It would've probably had no effect.

"Trust me I plan on finding out as soon as possible." I took a step towards him and gave him a look that I hope was menacing enough to shake him up a little as I continued. "And if I found out you did something to mess her up you'll be sorry." Okay, so that threat was a complete empty one but he didn't have to know that.

He probably did however because he simply gave me the once over before letting out an amused chuckle. He took a step closer and leaned down so that he was closer to my height. I had to hold back a nervous gulp.

"Is that right, Bolton?" He was smirking at me, his eyes looking at me in a way that expressed he did not take my threat seriously...like at all. I had to keep up pretenses though, this was my best friend we were talking about here.

"Yes," I replied, thankful my voice didn't tremble. "I don't like people messing with people I care about...Hart."

"That's cute," He said, the smirk never leaving his face, "Maybe I'm not messing with anything. Ask her."

Folding my lips, I couldn't think of a retaliation. Annoyingly so, he was right. I needed to ask Bianca myself.

"What are you guys still doing out here? Did you not here the warning bell?!" Miss Shapen's shrill voice scolded us. That's when I realised I was late and gasped.

Me. Charlotte Bolton. Late!

I glanced at Henry and he looked less than bothered at this new information. This delinquent was going to bring me down with him if I wasn't careful.

 **-X-**

"I can't believe you got detention, Char," Jasper decided to remind me for the fifth time as we walked into the cafeteria. It was lunch, and I still couldn't live it down that I would have detention later this afternoon. All because I had got distracted talking to Henry. He was already turning into the bane of my existence.

"Jasper, please. I don't want to even think about it." I glanced around the room, surprised to see Bianca at our usual table. She looked uncomfortable, her head down as she moved food around her plate with her fork.

Wasting no more time, I walked over to my best friend, dumped my tray of food on the table and sat down dramatically; making my presence known. Jasper eyed me like I was crazy before sitting down next to me.

"H-hey guys," She greeted us timidly. "Good day so far?"

"Charlotte got _detention_ ," Jasper said, as if this was the most far-fetched thing he'd ever heard in his entire life. Bianca raised an eyebrow and turned to me. "Is he kidding?"

"No, but that's beside the point right now," I sighed and laced my fingers together that were leaning on the table, "Are you going to explain what this morning was all about?" It was Bianca's turn to sigh as she put down her fork.

"I'm sorry about that, I just...I was caught of guard. I didn't ever expect to see Henry Hart again."

"Again? You _know_ that new guy?" Jasper finally sounded more amazed about something that didn't include the words 'Charlotte' and 'Detention'.

"Yeah, Bianca. Please explain." I quickly took a sip of my orange juice while Bianca raked a hand through her hair, probably psyching herself to tell us what we wanted to know.

"Alright well...remember that guy I told you about? The bad boy I was seeing a while back and you told me to stay away from him?" It took me a moment to connect the dots but I did so soon enough.

"You mean the one who I warned you about and then made you cry for a three days straight?! That was Henry?!"

A few months ago, Bianca had told me about a guy she had a sort of 'thing' going on with who didn't go to our school and was the hottest guy she'd ever laid eyes on. She wouldn't tell me much else about him, not even his name. Only that he was the type of guy your mother would warn you about and you'd want to go back to for all the wrong reasons. Long story short, I had warned her that this would probably end in tears, but she was so smitten at the time. Two weeks later he broke her heart and she was a wreck. She didn't even wear makeup to school and that's saying something.

And now to find out that scumbag was Henry Hart? To say I was furious would be an understatement.

"Yeah," She answered me sheepishly. "He basically had me wrapped around his finger. If he messaged me at 2AM, I would sneak out of my window to go see him and do whatever he wanted."

"Oh my...Bianca you didn't - "

"No. I didn't go that far with him, but a huge part of me wanted to give it up to him." Jasper shook his head and put a forkful of food into his mouth.

"So...what happened?" I asked, but I wasn't exactly sure I even wanted to know what he'd done to make her so upset.

"He basically ghosted me. He would leave my texts on read and when I finally called him out he acted like I was crazy," She let an incredulous laugh before continuing. "He basically said I was not his girlfriend and I didn't need to know where he was every second of the day. He also said he was bored of me and I should've gotten the hint when he wouldn't reply anymore."

"Oh, hell no. He is dead when I see him in detention. _So_ dead," I started stabbing my mash potatoes with my fork, too angry to even focus on eating.

"Char, please, don't say anything. Having to see him everyday is going to be hard enough...I just want to forget it ever happened."

"But - "

"Please, Charlotte. Promise me you won't talk to him about this," The pleading look in her eyes had me caving too soon for my liking. With a huff I agreed.

"Fine. I promise."

 **-X-**

I almost went back on my promise instantly when I watched Henry stroll into detention late (but what else was new?) with the most nonchalant expression on his face. As if he wasn't a heartless jerk who found it amusing to stomp all over girl's hearts. Miss Shapen was reading a romance novel at her desk and didn't even notice he wasn't on time.

Detention had started twenty minutes ago, and I was sitting at the front of the room away from the other considered 'bad kids' of the school. They didn't bother me which I was more than glad for as I doodled hearts in my notebook.

Maybe a few of them had the worlds Blake + Charlotte in them and maybe they didn't. Though my doodling came to a halt when the boy who I had been cursing under my breath practically the whole day walked in.

"You," I almost growled, catching his attention almost instantly.

"Me," Henry replied in a mocking tone, deciding that meant he was invited to sit next to me.

"Wow, I knew you were an asshole but I didn't know you were a heartless asshole," So I ended up going back on my promise to Bianca quicker than I thought, but was it my fault the sight of Henry Hart just pissed me off instantly?

"So she finally told you huh?" He chuckled, but he didn't sound amused. It sounded empty, like he was almost sad or something. It wasn't something I was bothered to dwell on though as I replied.

"If you want to tell a girl you're not interested maybe being a little nicer about it is the way to go," If I wasn't so weak I'm sure I would've snapped the pencil that was in my hand.

"Hey I told her what to expect from the jump," Henry wouldn't look at me now, he seemed to find the floor beneath him very interesting.

"Does that give you an excuse to step all over a girl's heart? No. Especially the one of my best friend," I tried my best to sound deadly, but watching Henry roll his eyes confirmed once again I had failed.

"Well that was months ago, she should be over it by now. And It's not like she's ugly, she can find another guy if she wanted to," I stared at the boy in front me in silent awe. Awe of how much of an idiot he was.

"You're a mess, Henry Hart," Henry chuckled again, finally looking up at me with those piercing light brown eyes. The sound was deep and annoyingly attractive I must say.

"Think whatever you want to sweetheart but just remember that you _don't_ know me," If he was trying to intimidate me it was working, but it didn't even seem like he was - which made me angry all over again for letting this boy affect me so much.

"...Whatever," I scoffed, deciding not to dig deeper into the topic. I had said more than enough already.

 **-X-**

After what seemed like absolutely forever, detention was finally over. Before Henry could make any unnecessary insults at me I gathered my things in record speed and left so fast I probably left a breeze behind me.

I sighed as I walked through the school's parking lot. My mind was a mess with trying to accept all of the events that had conspired today. I was so into my thoughts I didn't hear the footsteps of the one guy that could render me a babbling mess, walking up behind me.

"Hey Charlotte," I instantly stopped walking and stared wide eyed at Blake Middleton standing next to me, looking freshly showered after what was probably football practice. He smiled that effortlessly beautiful smile that I had been thinking about less than twenty minutes ago in the detention room and I nearly choked.

"Blake...I uh...and you - and I...uh...hi?" This was my normal greeting when I was lucky enough to have a conversation with him. I cursed myself in my head as per usual and he simply chuckled _as per usual_. And what an amazing sound it was.

"Why are you coming out so late?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He wasn't even trying to be cute and here he was doing it anyway.

"Nothing - I mean it was nothing special...I uh," I giggled nervously and continued to babble what might as well be gibberish. "Detention,"

"Detention?" Even he sounded appalled. Though with him having the same reaction as my two best friends it wasn't _really_ all that surprising. "That doesn't sound like you,"

I giggled again, and glanced down at my shoes, not knowing how to respond.

"Don't go turning into a bad girl now, I like good girl Charlotte Bolton," upon hearing his words, I snapped my head up so quickly, I'm surprised I didn't _snap_ my neck in the process.

He was smiling at me again and butterflies suddenly erupted in my stomach.

"Anyway, I've got to get going. I'll see you around," He said, slowly backing away but still smiling at me.

"O-okay," I smiled back in a way I prayed looked alluring and flirty but was probably goofy, "See you soon - I mean around...Blake," with a wink he turned around and jogged lightly to his car.

I watched him go and sighed contently to myself. Was there anything that could possibly ruin this moment?

"Is that the loser you were doodling about in your notebook?" A deep voice asked from behind me before letting out a snort.

And just like that the moment was ruined. Why did I even bother asking such things to myself?

"Not that it's any of your concern but Blake happens to be an _amazing_ guy," I said defensively, turning around and setting my eyes on Henry. Why was he even still here?

"He looks like a jackass," Henry shrugged, stopping in front of me, "You could do better,"

I raised an eyebrow at his somewhat compliment. It didn't sound right coming out of his mouth.

"Did you just say something kind of nice to me?" I asked with narrowed eyes, crossing my arms and tilting my head slightly. "I thought we established that we didn't like each other,"

At that, Henry chuckled and leaned in closer to me, the lack of space between us annoyingly made my heartbeat speed up in a way that was beyond my control.

"I don't have to like you to think that you're hot, Bolton," He didn't exactly whisper but his voice was quiet enough to deem it so. My eyes widened and I could suddenly feel something weird happening inside my stomach. Butterflies? Psh, of course not.

Shocked into silence, all I could do was watch him smirk once he'd leaned away from me. Then after throwing a wink my way, he was walking passed me and out of the school's entrance before I had a chance to blink. Before I could even breathe again.

 _He did_ _ **not**_ _just say that. That did_ _ **not**_ _just happen. I do not_ _ **need**_ _this._

And yet, even as I stood there, paralysed in the same spot, repeating this mantra over and over again in my head...I couldn't for a reason beyond my knowledge, help the small smile that crept onto my face. Biting my lip didn't seem to help much either.

 _Shit, I do NOT need this._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Can you believe my WiFi was down for 3 weeks? I forgot what life was like before the Internet was such a main part of our everyday lives and I have been suffering. It came back last night and I was finally able to update. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, faved, and alerted. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Next one will be up soon, I promise._


	4. Inappropriate Compliments

**Note: So the show recently confirmed Charlotte's actual surname is Page. Since that's the case I'm gonna go back and edit every time her last name has been mentioned as Bolton before this chapter to that instead...but I'll do that later when I have more time so yeah lmao.**

—

 **You Found Me - Chapter Four: Inappropriate Compliments**

It was safe to say my life had become equivalent to something out of an awful teen drama in the span of 2 weeks.

Working part-time with your best friend's ex was one thing, but constantly going back and forth between arguing and flirting with said best friend's ex was a whole different story. Not that I could even call it flirting since I didn't flirt back to begin with, but when someone tends to remind you that you're hot from time to time do you count that as just friendly talk? (Not, that we were friend's either)

I honestly couldn't tell _what_ we were to each other, but I was in Henry Hart's presence for a good portion of my week _every_ week, so I couldn't help but wonder. I also couldn't help the way my cheeks would burn whenever he referred to me as hot or the guilty feeling I felt whenever this reaction happened because of one very obvious factor.

Bianca.

So, I told her.

"It makes me feel...weird," I said to her, as we strolled out of school that Friday afternoon. After finally revealing my weird interactions with Henry, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. She glanced over at me with slight amusement.

"Weird how? Like, you want to punch him in the throat?" She proceeded to smirk, as if she were imagining doing this herself and I let out a brief chuckle.

"Not exactly. More like..." _Here goes nothing_. I thought woefully to myself _._ "...Flattered." Watching her face carefully, I waited with a bated breath for her reaction.

"Yeah well," She started off with a sigh "As much as I want to deny it, that Henry Hart sure has a way of getting to a girl," A small smile was now on her face as she faced the way she was walking but her eyes showed the sadness that she truly felt.

"You're not mad?" I asked slowly, still watching her intently as she shook her head.

"Of course not," she replied, stopping to face me; prompting me to also stop in my tracks. "You're my best friend Charlotte, and like a best friend, you told me what was up. How could I ever be mad?" Feeling warmth in my heart I pulled her into a hug. She laughed and squeezed me back before we let go of each other.

"Besides, we all know Blake is the one you really have eyes for. Henry's just the guy who shows the girl a bit of attention that can feel sort of nice," She put an arm around my shoulder as we continued to walk again.

"You're right. Blake even spoke to me today and said he might come visit me at the store sometime," a giddy smile crept onto my lips at thought of our conversation. Well, sort of conversation...I babbled nonsense while he spoke again.

"Henry just sometimes says some things that...kind of make feel some type of way."

"Exactly. Just don't be dumb and actually fall for it," She joked, and I let out a loud, unattractive, snort.

"Trust me B, that'll _never_ happen."

 **-X-**

I took a deep breath as I walked into Junk 'N' Stuff, the door making a chime sound from the bell that was attached to it. It was Saturday; another four hour shift was ahead of me and spending it with a certain blonde wasn't exactly the easiest way I could see myself getting through it.

He was there like he usually was, leaning on the counter like he owned it and stubbing out the remains of his cigarette. He raked a hand through his hair as our eyes met and for second, I felt a weird sensation in my stomach.

But then he frowned and rolled his eyes once he realised it was me, causing the feeling to vanish as quickly as it came.

 _Rude_. I thought to myself offended but decided not to let this visibly show.

"Did you actually come to work early, Page? You never cease to amaze me." He sounded almost disgusted and it was now my turn to roll my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with trying to avoid being tardy, Henry Hart," I made my way to my place beside him and placed my name tag on my chest.

"Ray's not gonna pay you more for this, you know?" He mentioned bluntly, as if I didn't know this already.

"Yeah, and what's your point?" I made sure to sound as disinterested as possible, examining my nails for effect.

"My _point_ is that you look like a kiss ass," In an instant, I turned to glare at him, my facade broken. The smirk on his face was infuriating but I didn't have a comeback off the top of my head to wipe it off.

"Didn't Ray say you weren't allowed to smoke in here?" This was the only thing I could think of to say instead.

"Yeah, and what's your point?" With the sting of my own words being used against me hitting me in the face, I clenched my teeth in irritation. He simply winked in response.

That weird feeling appeared again.

"Whatever. I don't even know why I'm talking to you," I snapped.

"That makes two of us, sweetheart."

Before I could respond, Ray walked into the room, smiling once he saw me. He turned to Henry and proceeded to reprimand him for smoking for what felt like the 50th time since I'd started working there. Once Henry rolled his eyes, the door chimed, and we all turned to see who it was.

"Char!" Jasper came running in, stopping in front of the counter with his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back.

"Uh...hey Jasp, what's up? Are you here to buy something?"

"Great, our first customer of the day! I'll leave you guys too it." Ray said with the smile back on his face and headed to the back of the store before any of us could even blurt out an 'okay.'

"No, I have something to tell you about...is that king Tut's golden bucket?!" And just like that Jasper went from air deprived to distracted fanboy.

"Is he for real?" Henry muttered. I gave him a quick side eye before focusing on Jasper again.

"Jasper focus! What important thing did you need to tell me?" He ignored me and continued to stare at the bucket like he was in love. He practically embodied the 'heart eyes' emoji.

"JASPER!"

"HUH? Oh right, sorry," he swept a hand through his straight brown hair.

"I was at the mall, browsing over those crazy skinny jeans again when -"

"Ugh, don't you _dare_ buy those things ever again or I will hurt you!" I wouldn't, but Jasper was easy to fool.

"I'm not gonna, I promise I was just looking! Anyway...Blake Middleton was there with some jocks from school, and I overheard him saying he was going to come see you at the store later!"

There was a moment of silence. I blinked, saying nothing. Then once my brain caught up to speed with the situation, I proceeded to freak out.

"What?!" I practically shrieked. Was I dreaming? Had I even heard Jasper correctly?

"And you ran all the way over here to tell her _that?_ " Henry unnecessarily added his two cents, letting out a scoff. Jasper and I both smartly decided to ignore him.

"He's coming here? To see me? oh my gosh how do I look? I literally just threw this on today and I'm not even wearing any lipgloss! Oh my g-"

"Char, breath." I looked up, feeling Jasper's arms on my shoulders. It wasn't until that moment I realised I'd stepped out from behind the counter and started pacing.

"...You're right." I said, letting out a breath. Jasper smiled.

"When am I not?"

"Almost always."

"Hey!" I grinned at him sheepishly, not being able to help my sass before concentrating back on the situation at hand.

"Blake said he'd come by the store some time on Friday, but I thought he was just making small talk," I grabbed Jasper's hands on my shoulders and bounced on my feet, a sudden excitement coursing through my veins.

"Do you think he's coming here because he likes me? Is this finally happening?" Jasper was about to respond but was rudely interrupted.

"Can't wait to see that disaster happen again." I frowned and turned to the idiot blonde behind me.

"Excuse me?"

"You attempting to talk to that, toolbag." I couldn't help but glare at him again.

"No one asked you," I seethed, and Henry shrugged.

"Can't deny it's true." Jasper tugged on my arm, so I could face him again.

"Don't listen to him, Char. You'll be fine." Just like that, my glare disappeared, and the smile was back on my face.

"Thanks, Jasp."

 **-X-**

After purchasing the bucket, Jasper left with a spring in his step and for a while it was just me and Henry, half ignoring and half bickering with each other.

After what felt like decades of waiting, the entrance to the store opened and Blake stepped in with his hands in his pockets; looking as perfect as he usually did. I felt myself smiling like an idiot and couldn't stop my hand from raising in the air into a wave even if I wanted to.

"Blake! I – and you...hey!" He smiled back at me and stopped short of the counter.

"Hey Charlotte, so this is the store you're working at, huh? It's kind of cool." I lent my elbow on the counter, my chin in my hand as I admired the boy in front of me.

"Thanks...I mean well, I'm glad you like the...you know...the store," Blake chuckled at me and the butterflies in my stomach were instantly at it again. He then glanced at Henry and raised his eyebrows.

"Hart, you work here?" I stared at Blake with wide eyes before turning to look at Henry who didn't even bother answer, instead rolling his eyes.

"You know Henry Hart?" I couldn't help but sound shocked. Blake looked back at me with a small smile.

"I mean, yeah, he's left quite an impression on everyone at Swellview High, especially the ladies." It was my turn to roll my eyes, causing Blake to once again chuckle at me.

"Except you, I'm guessing?"

"If by impression, you mean asshole, then sure he's definitely left one on me." I muttered, but Blake must have heard me anyway because he laughed again.

"Wow, I gotta say I'm surprised at you Charlotte Page," And then he leaned in a little closer to me, cupping a hand around his mouth to whisper "But also kind of glad,"

Cue excessive giggling and stuttering from yours truly.

"Glad? As in - h-happy? Oh well then uh...me too happy - I mean, I'm glad...too?" The whole thing was a train wreck to watch but Blake didn't seem to mind. He laughed harder, his beautiful blue eyes lighting up.

"You're really cute, you know that?" My heart practically exploded in my chest at the compliment. It was like I was floating on a cloud and nothing could bring me down.

"Okay, but are you going to stand here all day and gawk at her or are you going to buy something?" And suddenly I was plummeting back to earth thanks to the disgusted background voice of Henry Hart.

If there was anytime I'd wished I had to strength to punch someone, and punch them hard. It would've been in this moment right here.

"Oh well uh...not really. I just came here to see how Charlotte was doing but I guess I'll go now and let you guys get back to work."

 _No! Don't leave!_ My brain shouted, but outwardly I just gave him a smile and a dejected "Okay." I walked with him to front door and he turned around one last time to smile at me.

"See you in school?" I didn't want to risk replying verbally and sounding like a mess again so smiling back, I simply nodded and waved. Once he was gone, I sighed to myself. Maybe Blake did see me as more than a blubbering mess. Maybe he saw me as girlfriend material.

"Still don't get why you're obsessed with that guy," I didn't even bother to look at Henry, still side-tracked with my thoughts about the whole situation.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't."

"Then why are you -" A loud crashing sound came from behind me and I shrieked loudly, not expecting it. Turning around I saw couple of bits and pieces of...well _junk_ and _stuff_ had fallen to the floor.

With a sigh, I leaned down to put them back in their rightful place. While I was doing this, I could've sworn I felt someone's eyes burning holes into me, but the only other person in the room was Henry and he wouldn't have cared to watch me do such a thing. I spun around to see he was indeed watching me, unfazed at being caught.

I glared at him.

"You really couldn't have helped me pick up all that stuff?" He shrugged and looked back down at his phone before replying.

"I wouldn't have been able to stare at that nice ass bend over if I did," I froze  
at his words and almost choked on air. For the second time that day I was questioning if my hearing was okay. What's worse is that I could also feel my cheeks involuntarily burning.

It seemed like I was prone to blushing no matter what inappropriate compliment Henry Hart would give me. The only thing I could be thankful for was that my skin was dark enough to hide it at least.

"Excuse me?" I managed to ask, my tone sounding as incredulous as I felt the whole situation I was currently in was.

"Your ass. You have a nice one and I would've missed it," He spoke with such nonchalance you would think he was talking about the weather.

"I...you..." I was rendered dumbfounded for a good thirty seconds before I managed to gather my thoughts together to complete a sentence.

"You can't just say things like that out of no where!"

"Would you rather me lie to you?" He was still tapping away at his phone, not even bothering a brief glance at me. I couldn't respond. What could I even say in response to that?

"That what I thought," He added once he was met with about another ten seconds of silence.

"I really don't understand you, Henry Hart." I eventually said with the shake of my head. As if to save me from this weird moment a customer walked into the store and I was gladly distracted with giving the best customer service that anyone was ever going to give while working at this store.

But there wasn't always going to be somewhere there to distract from the facts.

Henry Hart's compliments got to me, and as much as I didn't like him...I didn't exactly hate the feeling his words gave me.

"And the awful teen drama continues..." Again, muttering didn't seem to be my strong point today, because the woman who had just walked in gave me a look.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing m'am. We have just what you're looking for over here..."

 **A/N: LMFAO WOW ok so I know it's been MONTHS (OVER A YEAR?) since I last updated but I just had such a bad block with what to write next. I know where I want this story to go but the bits in between? I'm kind of stuck. The news of the upcoming 'I Dream Of Danger' Episode has given me some motivation though - FINALLY AFTER FIVE YEARS Y'ALL. Thank you to everyone who's shown interest in this story and I will try to update more regularly.**


End file.
